Breaking the Chains
by Tygee
Summary: Based on LJ prompt. Events in show happen, except in this world sex slave trade is allowed. Blaine is gifted to Kurt as a slave, but Kurt doesn't believe in the trade. Blaine has been traumatized by the training he was forced to endure and Kurt will do whatever it takes to help him break the chains that bind him.
1. Chapter 1

This prompt is originally from the Glee Kink Meme on LJ, but I found it through Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan's story Hold My Heart (which is really good, btw, if you are looking for a long, interesting AU Klain story that is already completed).

For my story, the world of Glee is the same except for what is added as a part of the prompt. Please read it to understand:

_AU where boys who are capable of becoming pregnant are worth a lot of money._

_Blaine's parents have kept his status as a carrier secret from him, but when they fall in to debt, they place him for sale. A frighted and devastated Blaine is taken to a slave dealer who puts him through 6 weeks of "training" (details up to the author). Blaine is then placed for auction and bought by someone hoping to curry favor with the newly elected congressman Burt Hummel, not understanding that both Burt and his son Kurt (who the gift is intended for) are opposed to this sort of slave trading._

_They decide to keep Blaine so that he can't be sold again, but immediately make sure that he has his own room, as well as private tutors to help get his schooling back on track. They soon discover that the training has done terrible damage to Blaine's self esteem and mental health, and organize counseling._

_Blaine and Kurt become friends as he recovers, and slowly fall in love. They run into problems when someone tries to invalidate the Hummel's Claim, as Blaine is not yet pregnant. Kurt and Blaine discuss the matter, and start the process of trying to get Blaine pregnant. Luckily this doesn't take long as they can't seem to keep their hands off each other!_

_What is wanted in the story:_

_Blangst as Blaine is sold, and "Trained" to be a sex slave_

S_upportive Hudmels and friends_

_Sebastian as the "trainer"_

_Sweet sex when Kurt and Blaine start making love, getting kinkier as they grow more confident_

_Glowing pregnant Blaine_

_Do not want:_

_Vore, gore, bugcock, or hard Kinks_

Blaine blinked hard. He was disoriented and didn't know where he was.

"Oh, you have finally decided to wake up."

Blaine tried to sit up to turn towards the voice but the world spun and he dropped back down.

The man walked around him until he was standing right in front of him. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Sebastian. And for the next six weeks, I own you. I will teach you everything you need to know about being a sex slave. After that, you will be sold and your Master will own you. So lesson number one- you will never again be the master of your own fate. You will do what you are told whenever you are told to do it. If you do not, you will be seriously punished. This is your reality now. This is your reality for the rest of your life."

Blaine heard a buzzing in his ears that quickly turned into a high pitched whine and then he passed out.

**. . .**

A little over six weeks later, Blaine found himself being pulled out of the back of a van on a leash. He gasped for air as the choker around his neck pulled tight. The man holding the leash slowed slightly. Blaine figured he didn't want to damage the present he was about to give to the man that lived in the house he was being dragged towards. He had to swallow back vomit at the fact that he was being given as a gift. A sex slave on a leash.

The man knocked and the wait for someone to answer the door seemed like it lasted forever. He was only dressed in boxers- those being the only clothes he had been allowed in training, although half the time those hadn't even been allowed. As the door opened, Blaine kept his head down as a sign of respect.

"What the hell?"

Blaine wanted to look up so badly, but his training was ingrained at this point and he kept his gaze locked on the ground.

"Hello, Congressman Hummel. I would like to present your son with a present. Mr. Garcia has sent him as a sign of his regard."

"What's going on, Dad?" came a new voice.

Blaine glanced up briefly, seeing blue eyes set in a gorgeous face, before dropping his eyes back down again, hoping no one noticed.

"An associate of your father's has sent me to give you this carrier as a present for your 16th birthday, which I believe is today. Happy Birthday."

Burt was very red by this point and opened his mouth to tell the man to get the hell off his property when his son spoke, gently kicking his father in the leg as he did so. "Why, thank you very much. Be sure to tell him how pleasantly surprised I am."

"I will. Here are the ownership papers."

Kurt reached out and took the papers, then the leash from the man. He kept a smile fixed on his face until the man had turned around and was heading for his car, then he spoke softly. "Please, come in."

Blaine did not respond as he did not know Kurt was speaking to him.

Kurt reached out and gently touched Blaine's shoulder. When Blaine flinched, Kurt hastily drew back.

Blaine instantly hit his knees, "I'm sorry, Master."

Kurt looked down at him, confused and horrified, then at his Dad.

"Don't look at me. I'm not even sure why you accepted him. We don't..." Burt said, but Kurt cut him off.

"Not now, Dad, let's get him inside first." He directed his attention toward Blaine. "Please stand up and come inside."

"Yes, Master," Blaine responded as he stood slowly.

"Please, my name is Kurt."

Blaine did not respond. He stepped into the house, keeping his head down the whole time.

Kurt exchanged another look with his father, who shut the door.

"What is your name?" Kurt asked.

"Whatever you want it to be, Master," Blaine responded.

"Um, what did your parents call you?"

Blaine didn't respond. He didn't even want to acknowledge his parents existence, and in that moment, his hatred of his parents for selling him won out over Sebastian's voice in his head that was screaming that he should say whatever his Master wanted him to say, do whatever his Master wanted him to do, be whoever his Master wanted him to be.

Kurt sighed and let the subject drop for now. He reached forward and unclasped the leash from the choker, careful not to brush Blaine's skin. He didn't want to scare the boy any further.

When that was done, he told Blaine, "Please, follow me."

Blaine's head raised just enough so that he could watch his Master's feet instead of his own.

He followed him up the stairs and into a bedroom.

"This is the guest room. Well, I guess it is your room now. I know the color of the walls is absolutely terrible. I keep trying to tell Dad that we need to repaint, but you know he is just not that interested in stuff like interior design. The comforter is a pretty color though, I picked that out myself. I..." suddenly he stopped as he realized he was rambling. "Sorry, I ramble when I get nervous. Umm... I guess first thing first, we need to get you some clothes. Can't have you running around the house in just your boxers. My stepmom's eyes would pop out of her head and while I would find it totally hot, my broth," he cut himself off again as he saw Blaine flinch. "Oh my God, I just said that, I am so sorry. I'm gonna go get those clothes before I say anything else completely dumb and I'll be right back."

He practically ran out of the room. What the hell had he gotten himself into? This boy obviously had some serious problems and needed way more help than Kurt could even begin to imagine. He just... he just couldn't let that man take him away with him. God only knows where he would have ended up.

As he walked through the door of his room, he saw his Dad.

"What is going on?" Burt demanded.

Kurt hurriedly explained his rationale for keeping Blaine, finishing with, "We just have to keep him safe, Dad. And get him some help. Like serious help."

Burt nodded. "Okay, well, I'll start looking into some counselors. But we will have to have a family meeting this weekend when Carol is off work to figure out all the finer details."

"Okay," Kurt said. "For now, I have to get him some clothes."

Burt nodded and moved to leave. As he reached the doorway, he paused. "You have to be real careful with him, Kurt. I don't know exactly what goes on in the Training camps, but from what I have heard they're really terrible. I guess they would have to be to prepare these kids for the treatment they get from most owners."

"I... I understand, Dad."

Burt nodded and disappeared down the hall.

Kurt sighed. Life had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

Back in his room, Blaine didn't know what to do. So he just lay down on the bed, waiting for Kurt to come back. He was so tired.

When Kurt got back to the guest room with a few outfits in his arms, it was to find the boy fast asleep. He smiled. At least he looked peaceful in his sleep.

**. . .**

The next morning, Kurt got up early and went into the guest room, knocking softly before opening the door.

He found the boy standing next to the bed, staring at the pile of clothes Kurt had left on the dresser. As soon as he noticed Kurt, however, he dropped to his knees, head down.

_Oh for the love of..._ Kurt pushed his exasperation away. "Please, stand," he said. "Or sit, or do whatever you want, just do not kneel."

Blaine quickly pushed himself to his feet, still staring at the ground.

"What is your name?" Kurt asked again.

"Whatever you..." Kurt cut him off.

"No, no, what were you called, before you went to training?"

Blaine visibly recoiled at the mention of his training, but he answered in a low voice. "Blaine."

"Blaine," Kurt said, testing it on his tongue. "Very nice. Okay, so I'm going to explain your situation here. My father and I do not believe in any kind of slavery. I accepted you as a gift so that you wouldn't be sent somewhere else and mistreated. You are free to do as you wish in this house. I am not your Master, I am simply another person living in the house. You are your own person."

Blaine heard Sebastian's voice in his mind. _You will never again be the master of your own fate. You live to serve. Your Master's pleasure is your pleasure- the only pleasure you will probably ever receive. Watch out, some Master's are extra cruel- they will be kind, make you think you have a choice, make you hope, and then they will use you and abuse you, getting pleasure out of the pain of your body as well as the breaking of your spirit because you allowed yourself hope. Hope is your greatest enemy. Always remember rule number one- You live to serve, you will never again be free, your pleasure does not matter. _And he remembered Kurt's words on the porch, friendly and warm as he'd talked to the man holding his leash. He hadn't hesitated even a beat. _"Why, thank you very much. Be sure to tell him how pleasantly surprised I am."_

"Blaine, are you listening?" he heard his Master say. He realized with a jolt that he had completely zoned out. He hit his knees, again, mortified that he had been ignoring the older boy.

"I am sorry," he said fervently.

Kurt knelt down next to him and reached one finger out to put under his chin. Blaine flinched, but Kurt persisted, tilting his face up until their eyes met for the first time. Blaine sucked in a quick breath. His Master was... very pretty. Perfect skin, eyes as blue as the sky, rosy red lips. Quickly he dropped his eyes.

"You have very pretty eyes," Kurt told him. When Blaine didn't respond, he continued, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I simply wanted to make sure you knew that you can do what you wish within this house. I have to talk to my family about what we should do outside of it, as I am not well versed in what will be expected of me by everyone as an owner of... of... well you know. I am not sure if anyone could do anything to us if I didn't follow the rules, either, and I don't want to screw up. I don't want to give anyone any reason to take you away. God, I'm rambling again. I'm sorry."

Blaine felt so confused. Why did his Master keep apologizing? Did he not know that he is always right? And he of course wouldn't do anything in the house without permission. He did not want to give his Master a reason to punish him. Sex could be very, very painful, as he had discovered in training.

His mind flashed back.

"_You need to understand that sex can be everything from very, very pleasurable to very, very painful. If you make your Master happy, they might be kind enough to let you help yourself come. If you make them angry, they can make sex the most degrading, painful thing you have ever experienced. Although, some Master's may make it like that no matter what you do. Even if they are not interested in inflicting pain, it is very unlikely that they will be interested in making you feel good. The thing is, a man naturally will become aroused in certain situations. If that is not alleviated, it can be painful in and of itself, as I am sure you are old enough to understand. So I suggest you make your Master as happy as possible and hope that they are not the type to torture their slaves."_

_Sebastian had then proceeded to show him what he had been talking about. He started with shoving three fingers into him with no preparation whatsoever. Blaine had screamed out in pain. "This, my dear slave, is only a sample of the kind of pain your Master can inflict." He'd then pulled his fingers back out and, taking off his pants and boxers, he lay down directly on top of Blaine, who was naked. He lowered his head and nipped at the side of Blaine's neck as he circled his hips, his erection obvious against Blaine's groin. He ran his hands over Blaine's chest and lowered his mouth to Blaine's nipple, sucking it into his mouth, still circling his hips. To Blaine's horror, he felt himself begin to grow hard. How could he possibly find anything in this situation arousing?"You had better work on getting rid of your pride," Sebastian whispered. "Because if you don't, it will simply be shredded over," his hips ground down harder on Blaine's and pleasure streaked through Blaine at the friction, sickening him, "And over," Sebastian repeated the motion, "And over." Sebastian then spent the next fifteen minutes dallying with Blaine, having Blaine stroke his cock while he stroked Blaine's. Finally, when Blaine could feel his climax about to wash over him, Sebastian withdrew. Blaine cried out at the loss of contact and moved his hand down to grasp himself. "Don't" Sebastian barked out sharply and he stopped. Sebastian pulled out a strip of silk and tied his hands behind his back. "You see, while you thought that was pleasurable, it is actually the worst kind of torture your Master can mete out. Make you think that you can actually enjoy yourself, that it doesn't have to be all about your Master, and then leave you panting, wanting to come so much it literally hurts, but unable to push yourself over the edge. Then later, when the pain finally fades, you realize that you actually enjoyed the things you were being forced to do- instead of being repulsed, you craved more stimulation. That realization will destroy you. So always remember rule number one- You live to serve, you will never again be free, your pleasure does not matter."  
_

Kurt just sat there, watching him. He was obviously far away, in his own world. Kurt sighed, rising.

Blaine brought his focus back to the present. His Master was standing in front of him, silent. He glanced up quickly to find his Master's eyes on him, so he quickly dropped his gaze back to the floor.

Kurt sighed again. "I'll bring you breakfast in a bit. You don't have to come downstairs until you are ready, however long it takes." With that pronouncement, he turned around and left, softly shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! Generally, you can expect me to update every week or so, unless I magically find the time and inspiration to post faster than that. Like now :)**

The next three days went by tormentingly slowly for Blaine. Every morning Kurt would walk in the room and put a breakfast tray on the dresser. Blaine would scramble out of bed and kneel on the floor. His Master would gently take hold of his upper arm, pull him to his feet, put one finger under his chin to lift his head, and softly order Blaine to look at him. Blaine would hold his gaze for as long as his Master wanted. His Master would sigh, tell him to eat and that he could come downstairs whenever he wanted, and he would leave. In the afternoon, he would bring lunch. They would repeat the process all over again. And again at dinner. Then, before his Master went to bed each night, he walked in and instead of pulling Blaine to his feet, his Master loosely but firmly wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders for a few moments, told him good night, and left.

Blaine was in agony because he did not know what game his Master played. He kept waiting for the moment when his Master's hug would turn into laying him back on the bed, taking what he wanted.

On the third day, after saying good night, Kurt said softly, "My room is just down the hall. If you ever need anything, please just let me know." He paused. He hated doing this, but maybe Blaine would respond better to orders than requests. "I actually demand that you come let me know if you need anything. Anything at all. There are no hidden agendas in this demand. It is simply something that would make me happy." With that, he turned and left.

Blaine mulled over his words, carefully evaluating them. What he needed was for his Master to take him, to use him for the only thing he is good for anymore, to let him serve him, to let him bring him pleasure. He couldn't stand the waiting, the not knowing. He wanted to start getting a measure for what kind of tastes his Master had. He knew that it was possible his tastes would be ever changing, Sebastian had warned about that, but he had said that most owners stuck to pretty much the same kind of sexual patterns. Would he be especially rough, liking Blaine's cries of pain? Once his Master took him, would he continue to leave him to his own devices most of the time or would he want Blaine to remain with him, always on hand? Would he be the kind of owner that was willing to hand out rewards as well as punishment, or would Blaine get nothing but pain at his hand?

Blaine rose. He hoped that his Master had been serious in his demand to let him know what he needed. He suspected that it was a test he was about to fail, thinking of his own needs when all he should be thinking about was his Master's, but he decided he would rather his Master punish him than leave him waiting, continuing to pretend he cares.

He padded down the hall quietly and pushed open his Master's door, which was slightly ajar. He walked over to his Master's bed, where Kurt was fast asleep, and knelt on the floor, head bent. He would not wake him, he would simply wait.

It was hours later, about three am, when Kurt finally stirred awake. As his eyes opened, wondering what had awakened him, he was startled to find Blaine, kneeling beside his bed. He shot up into a sitting position. "What?! What is it?"

Blaine's head jerked up in surprise- he obviously hadn't noticed Kurt was awake. His head quickly dropped again. "I... I'm sorry. You asked me to... well. I didn't want to wake you." Blaine swallowed hard and braced himself for a blow that never came.

His Master slid off the bed and knelt beside him. "What do you need? I," he hesitated, "I demand that you speak your mind, freely."

Blaine was hesitant, but he had already decided he would rather be punished than not know, so he simply prayed his Master meant what he had just said and forged ahead. "I... I need you to... to take me."

The last words were so quiet Kurt could barely hear them. "Take you where?" he asked softly.

Blaine licked his lips. "I live to serve, my Master's pleasure is my pleasure as my own pleasure does not matter, the only thing I have a right to need in life is to bring you pleasure. I do not even have the right to ask you, but you asked me to so please, please use me for what I am made for. I cannot... the waiting hurts."

Kurt's whole body froze. He quit breathing and he swore that his heart quit beating as Blaine's words sank in. His first instinct was to wrap his arms around the boy shaking before him, but he knew Blaine wouldn't welcome the touch. Then, anger made his blood boil. How dare anyone make another human being think things like that about themselves?

He tried to keep the anger out of his voice when he spoke, "I keep trying to explain that you are not a slave in this house." He saw Blaine open his mouth, then close it again. "Go on, speak," he ordered.

Blaine's next words sounded like a chant, like something he had memorized, "Hope is your greatest enemy. Always remember rule number one- You live to serve, you will never again be free, your pleasure does not matter," his voice broke on the last word and Kurt's heart broke with it. Before Kurt could say anything, though, Blaine's spoke again, begging, "Please, please, do not force me to hope. I know I am nothing, worthless, and don't have the right to ask but if you want me to treat you like a I adore you, I will, no matter what you do. Please, just, just don't make me believe in the impossible. Please, please, _please_." By this point the boy was crying, huge sobs wracking his body.

Kurt felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach and his chest ached horribly as tears spilled down his face. This poor, poor, sweet boy. "How old are you?" Kurt asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Blaine continued to cry, hunched over so that is face was almost to the floor, but he managed to whisper back, "Fifteen next week, Master."

Anger rose swiftly again. Fourteen years old? Fourteen fucking years old? He isn't even old enough to _consent _to sex. But then again, I guess the slaves didn't need to consent, he thought blackly.

Blaine chose that unfortunate moment to chance a look up at his Master's face. He quickly recoiled at the look of rage on his face. He had gone too far and now he would pay the price. He quickly pressed his face to the floor and whispered, "I'm sorry, Master, I'm sorry. I humbly accept whatever punishment you wish to give me for my insolence."

Kurt quickly reigned back his anger. He cursed under his breath. Now he had gone and made the boy even more afraid. He wracked his mind, trying to figure out what to do next. If he told Blaine again that he wasn't going to be treated as a slave, he would simply think that Kurt was just waiting for the moment to pounce. If he said nothing, Blaine would torture himself with the possibilities of what awaited him down the road. If he actually did what Blaine asked and... and _took_ him, then Blaine would believe what he had been told about himself even more. It was agonizing, remembering his words, knowing he believed them- _I live to serve, my Master's pleasure is my pleasure as my own pleasure does not matter, the only thing I have a right to need in life is to bring you pleasure. I do not even have the right to ask you, but you asked me to so please, please use me for what I am made for... waiting hurts._

Slowly, as he thought over Blaine's words, an idea formed. The idea revolted him- after all, the boy was only fourteen, but Blaine had already been through horrors no one should ever have to go through, and surely anything would be better than what Blaine was currently worrying about.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Okay, get on the bed."

Blaine's head came up. "What?"

Kurt smiled a little. In that moment, he had behaved almost normally. Of course, Blaine had already dropped his head again and, he suspected, was about to apologize again, but Kurt didn't give him the chance. "Get on my bed and lay down on your back."

Hesitantly, Blaine moved to the bed. This was it, he thought to himself. He prayed he could bring his Master pleasure properly, prayed that his Master was merciful.

When Blaine had situated himself on his bed, Kurt stood and looked down at him. "Now, you are going to do exactly as I say and say nothing, you understand?" If he started telling him about how it wasn't about his pleasure, he was going to get very angry and he didn't want to scare Blaine anymore, so it was best if the boy simply did not speak.

Blaine nodded his head. Kurt walked over and locked his bedroom door, noticing the fear that washed over Blaine's features at the sound. He walked back to the bed and climbed in next to him. By this time, Blaine's face had gone completely ashen and he looked like he might be sick.

"Hey, hey," Kurt said softly, gently brushing Blaine's curls off of his forehead. "Don't be afraid of me. I am not going to hurt you. I am just going to show you something that brings me ridiculous amounts of pleasure." In that moment, nothing could make Kurt happier than making this poor, abused boy feel better. He leaned down and brushed his lips over Blaine's, fighting back the feeling that he was taking advantage of him. Somehow, his world had gotten so twisted that _not _taking advantage of him was causing him more anguish than it was helping.

Once again, he brushed his lips over Blaine's. He would take his time, woo him slowly. Blaine's lips moved in response, although Kurt suspected that was due to his training more than an actual want to kiss. Kurt spent the next twenty minutes languidly kissing Blaine, slowly moving his attention to his neck and around to his ear, kissing, licking, nipping. Finally, he got what he was almost positive was a real response from Blaine.

Blaine tried to remember what he had been trained. To let his Master take the lead, to always respond unless told otherwise, matching his Master's behaviors. He tried not to be stiff, to pretend like he wanted this. Then, as his Master handled him so softly, so gently, Blaine found himself having to remind himself that it was all part of the game. His Master would eventually move on to take his own pleasure, Blaine must not be seduced into wanting pleasure for himself. But after a while of his Master's soft, lingering kisses, of his gentle bites, sweet tongue, and perfect lips traveling down his neck, up to his ear and back to his lips, he felt a stirring in his cock. Pleasure zinged from his neck to his groin and Blaine cried out softly at the feeling.

As soon as Kurt heard it, he returned to Blaine's lips, deepening their kiss slightly. He didn't want to move too fast, so he stayed there for a little while longer, his tongue battling with Blaine's as Blaine's hands came up to clench in his hair. Kurt would bet everything he owned that Blaine wasn't even aware of what he was doing with his hands. This was confirmed a few seconds later when he quickly dropped his hands back down to the bed.

As he continued kissing him, Kurt's hands worked to unbutton the top two buttons on Blaine's shirt. He stiffened but quickly relaxed again. Kurt again had the feeling that he was forcing himself to keep his body relaxed, but he ignored that thought and simply prayed that what he was doing would be best for Blaine in the end.

Kurt dragged his lips back down Blaine's neck to kiss the skin he had exposed. After a while, he heard Blaine moan and knew that he was once again finding true pleasure in Kurt's actions. So he brought his lips back up to Blaine's mouth as his hand traveled down to rest on Blaine's belt.

Blaine instantly stiffened and whimpered in fear. A moment after that he opened his mouth, probably to apologize, and Kurt stopped him with another kiss. "No talking, remember?" Kurt reminded him kindly.

Blaine nodded once in response and lay there, trying not to show how afraid he was. Kurt did not remove his hand, but neither did he move it, he just let it lie there. When he had first moved his hand to Blaine's belt, he had been able to feel that Blaine was aroused, but he no longer was. Kurt leaned back down to kiss him. This time, it took Blaine quite a while to truly relax and enjoy himself again, but Kurt was willing to do what he was doing for as long as it took.

On Blaine's end, he was trying to push down panic. Kurt- his Master, he corrected himself, hadn't done much of anything really, just kissing, but Blaine was ever cognizant of the hand resting on his belt. After a while though, despite how many times he told himself he shouldn't, he got lost in his Master's kiss again, in the pleasure the other boy suckling at his neck brought him.

Blaine began to shift his hips slightly, which Kurt took as a good sign. If he was going to help Blaine, he needed him to believe that he cared about Blaine, not just himself. And he figured the first step towards that would be disabusing Blaine of the notion that he did not deserve and would not receive pleasure. With that thought in mind he shifted his hand over the bulge in Blaine's pants. Blaine once again stiffened, but Kurt lightly dragged his hand up and down, giving Blaine friction, as he continued to nip and kiss his neck.

Blaine tried to remind himself of what Sebastian said, but it felt so, so good. It only took a minute or two for the stiffness to leave Blaine's shoulders as he gave himself over to the pleasure. His hips rose off the bed, trying to increase the friction that was driving him mad.

"Tell me, tell me what you need." His Master's voice floated over him and in the haze of pleasure drugging his mind, he didn't even think to question the boy's motives. He just answered. "I need... I need you to touch me. I need to come. Please, I need to come. Please let me, let me come," once again there was a pleading to his voice that made Kurt's chest hurt, made him wonder all over again what they had done to him in training.

Quickly, Kurt unbuckled Blaine's belt, unfastened his jeans, and reached in to wrap his hand around Blaine. His hips jerked at the contact and his back arched off of the bed. He kept saying please as tears wet his cheeks and his hips writhed. The sight was truly heart-wrenching. He questioned himself on whether or not this was wise. Would this help or hurt. His hand slowed slightly as panic began to rise.

Blaine whimpered. "Please, please, don't," he said.

Kurt froze and Blaine's eyes snapped open. His hand wrapped around Kurt's wrist. "I'll stop if you want me to," Kurt said. All he wanted was to turn and run. Or better yet, to wake up and find out that it had all been a nightmare, that there wasn't a terrified boy in his house that he was responsible for. He wasn't ready for this kind of relationship. And he didn't know how to deal with the kind of damage that had been wrought on this poor boy.

"I," Blaine started, then he stopped and licked his lips. He didn't know what to say. He had no right to demand anything. He did the only thing he could think to do to show Kurt what he wanted. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the older boys neck, at the same time flexing his hips slightly, pressing himself lightly into Kurt's hand. He hoped that the boy wasn't cruel. At that moment, Sebastian's voice floated back through his thoughts, reminding him. _Hope is your greatest enemy. _Before he could think any further though, Kurt began moving his hand again and pleasure streaked through Blaine's body, drowning out the voice.

Kurt didn't know if he was doing what was right. He had a strong suspicion that this was a bad plan. But he instinctively knew that now that they had gotten this far, turning back would do much more harm than good. And as he watched Blaine's face, heard the moan slip out between his lips, he realized that he wanted nothing more in that moment than to bring this boy to bliss.

It wasn't long until Blaine's hips arched up off the bed and he froze for a moment before he began to convulse. Kurt quickly leaned down as Blaine cried out, muffling the sounds the younger boy was making with his mouth. The last thing he needed was his parents to wake up. While he had good intentions, he knew the scene would look really, really bad.

Blaine stilled and stared up into his Master's face. He didn't understand what had just happened, why it had happened. Never once had his Master done anything for himself through the entire episode.

"Now I want you to listen closely," Kurt whispered. "Bringing you pleasure, watching you come, hearing you cry out- that brings me unbelievable pleasure. The only people that need sex slaves are those who cannot derive pleasure from their partner's bliss. They are so self-centered that they do not know how to share their lives with another person and therefore must force someone to stay with them and provide them pleasure. I am not one of those people." As he looked into Blaine's eyes he could see that he wasn't believing him. Gently, he took Blaine's hand and guided it to his erection that was currently tenting his boxers. "Feel me. That reaction comes purely from watching you take your own pleasure. When you cringe, when you fear me, when you cry, it kills me. I do not receive pleasure from it, only pain." Even as he discussed it, as he remembered Blaine begging him, sobs wracking his whole body, he felt himself begin to go soft. "See? See? Simply remembering your pain from earlier makes my body recoil. Sexual pleasure is meant to be freely given and freely received between two people that care enough about each other to want to make each other happy. Anything less is obscene, dirty. You will not receive such treatment here."

Blaine wanted to believe him, he really did. But Sebastian's warnings were always present, slithering through his mind like poison. _Always serve your owner to the best of your ability, but never, ever trust them. That path leads only to more pain. Hope is your greatest enemy. The Master that tries to give it to you is the most sadistic, wanting to pull you up so they can cut you down._

Kurt sighed. He reached down and gently refastened Blaine's pants. He then removed Blaine's belt and told him to lie on his side. Fear ran through Blaine as realization flashed through him- his Master was going to beat him. His whole body stiffened as he complied with his Master's wishes, rolling to his side and waiting for the pain.

Kurt had seen Blaine's fear but was confused until he looked down at Blaine's belt in his hand and he realized what Blaine must have thought... With a curse, he tossed the belt to the floor. Blaine's whole body jerked at the sound of it hitting the hard wood.

"I would never, ever, ever hit you. No matter what you do. And you may not believe me now, but I swear to God, I will tell you over and over and over until you figure it out." Kurt knew his voice sounded harsh, angry. He _was_ angry, damn it. He was in a situation that he had no idea how to deal with and as much as Kurt wished he could rely on someone else to help him through this, Blaine saw him as the Master so it was something only Kurt could fix.

He took a deep breath before leaning down to brush a light kiss on Blaine's cheek. Then he said softly and with as much tenderness as he could muster, "Good night, Blaine. Whether you believe it or not, you are safe with me. I will keep you safe." Then he lay down and, tugging the blankets up and over them both, he spooned his body around Blaine's, although he was careful not to wrap his arm around him. He didn't want Blaine to feel trapped. Surprisingly, Kurt soon fell asleep.

Blaine slowly relaxed as he heard his Master's breathing even out, indicating he was asleep. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that nothing in his training had prepared him for Kurt's behavior. His Master had been hard, obviously wanting, but had taken none of the pleasure he had bestowed so lavishly on him, a slave, for himself. His only thought seemed to have been for making Blaine more comfortable, not for assuaging his own sexual needs. And now, he was snuggling to his back, forming a safe cocoon around him. He sighed, pushing the thoughts aside for now. He was tired. So very tired.

**If you can take the time to drop me a line in a review, I would appreciate it. In return, I will send you a preview of the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when Blaine awoke, he was slightly disoriented. After a moment though, all of the memories came rushing back. He sat up quickly, looking around the room but Master was no where to be seen. He scurried out of bed, down the hall, and into his own room, shutting the door behind him. Once there, he realized his mistake. He should not have left his Master's bed without his permission. He climbed into his own bed and huddled under the covers, praying his Master would not be angry. He also beat himself up for allowing himself to become so undone the night before. _Then later, when the pain finally fades, you realize that you actually enjoyed the things you were being forced to do- instead of being repulsed, you craved more stimulation. That realization will destroy you. _He was sickened as he remembered how he had begged, how much he had craved more of his Master's touch, his kisses.

Then an even worse thought manifested itself as he remembered what his Master had said. _Bringing you pleasure, watching you come, hearing you cry out- that brings me unbelievable pleasure._ He would have to force himself to succumb again and again, always fearing that the day would come that his Master would decide that withholding his pleasure would be more interesting then letting him have it. Tears slid down his cheeks as he allowed the now familiar despair to envelope him, dragging him under, making him wish he were dead.

When Kurt found his bed empty, he had the urge to march down the hall to Blaine's room and rant until his words made it through the boy's thick skull. But he of course knew that was a terrible idea, so he went downstairs and asked Carol if she could please, please bring Blaine his meals for the day. He just really needed a break. Carol agreed and Kurt could see the concern in her eyes, but she didn't say anything else about it.

As the sun began to set, Blaine's worrying intensified. He didn't know why the pattern had changed, why his Master had not brought his meals all day, but he was terrified that he had displeased him and that, after everyone else went to bed, he would regret his hasty retreat that morning.

Kurt almost didn't go see Blaine at all. He wanted to hide away, pretend the boy wasn't there, avoid the pain that Blaine brought with him. For God sakes, he had just had his first kiss last night and it was a memory that would always be haunted. Definitely not how he had pictured his first make out session. But he had pushed aside his own concerns to help Blaine with his. And he kept wondering if it had even done any good. In fact, from the way Blaine ran out of his room that morning, he had a bad feeling that it may have made it worse. Then again, anything he did or even did not do probably would have had the same result. Kurt sighed, then, taking a deep breath, he lightly knocked on Blaine's door before easing it open. He prayed the boy would be asleep so he'd be off the hook.

As the door swung fully open, Kurt almost groaned. No such luck. Blaine was already scrambling off the bed to kneel. Kurt's temper exploded. Shutting the door behind him, he advanced on Blaine, who looked positively terrified. "Never, ever, ever, _ever _kneel in front of me. Do you understand? Get up. Up! Now!"

Blaine got to his feet so fast he almost fell over, but Kurt wasn't finished. "I am barely sixteen years old. Sixteen! Until I met you, the biggest decision I had made in the last six months was what piece to use to audition for the Spring Musical. Now, I know that your life over the past two months has been like hell on Earth, and my heart breaks for you. But do you seriously think that normal human beings want someone to show up on their doorstep with a sex slave? I mean, really? Who the hell does that? And I am sure your training prepared you for the worst of the worst. Because anyone that buys another human being for sex is the worst of the worst. But in your case, the person who was depraved enough to buy you didn't keep you. He gave you to me. Do you know what the odds are of me being just as depraved as the people that were bidding on you at that auction? I am from Lima, Ohio. Sex trade is not exactly a big thing here. That really is a mostly East Coast and Southeast thing. I am not even sure what all the rules are related to sex slaves or how people get into it or whatever. I have absolutely zero interest in a sex slave. I simply didn't want you to leave again with that God-awful man. I mean, he doesn't even have any fashion sense and he obviously has no morals or brains whatsoever if he can stand on my front porch with a mostly naked underage boy on a leash and say Happy Birthday like this kind of stuff happens everyday and I am naturally supposed to be over the moon. So you keep thinking whatever the hell it is you are thinking, but make sure you consider this- what is the likelihood that every single person on the planet is as horrible as you were taught your owner would be?" he finally ran out of steam. He wasn't even sure what all he had just said, he had just been venting his frustrations. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I have no right to get angry. I mean, after all you have experienced lately? I can't imagine. I just- I really, really don't want a slave. I don't know what to do with you in the mindset you are in. Everything I do makes it worse. I just," another sigh escaped his lips. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

With that he turned and left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Blaine in his wake.

**. . .**

The next day, Kurt delivered all Blaine's meals like before, but he did not speak to or approach Blaine. Blaine did not kneel, he simply sat on the edge of his bed with his eyes lowered, something Kurt thanked heaven above for, although he hated that he had had to yell to get Blaine to stop kneeling in the first place.

Blaine just tried not to think about anything. Because when he did, his thoughts made no sense. Sebastian's voice mixed with his Master's. Every time he saw Kurt, fear mixed with a longing to be touched, to be held, to be able to trust, and that longing at once made him revolted with himself for craving anything from his Master and angry with himself for not being able to accept that maybe, just maybe, he really was safe.

After a few days of this, Kurt decided he really needed to get out of the house. Carol was off and had agreed to feed Blaine, so Kurt went to run some errands. When he got back, he carried in the groceries Carol had asked him to pick up. "Carol?" he called. He wanted to talk to her about making dinner.

When he didn't get a response, he became worried. He moved to the stairs. What if something had gone wrong with Blaine? He began taking the stairs two at a time.

The scene he walked in on in Blaine's room made his blood boil. A man Kurt didn't know was standing in the middle of the room, as Blaine huddled against the headboard of his bed. Carol, obviously angry but trying to keep her voice low so as to not frighten Blaine further, was informing the man that he could either wait for her husband downstairs or could come back later. Kurt wanted nothing more than to tell the man off for scaring Blaine and then throw him out on the street but he did not know what would happen if the man reported that Blaine was being treated as a guest. He really needed to do research on the laws around slaves.

"Hello," he said, forcing his voice to remain quiet as well, although even he could hear the hard edge in his voice. "I believe she has asked you kindly to go back downstairs."

The man turned. "Ah, Kurt Hummel, I presume. How are you liking my gift?" he asked, his arm sweeping to indicate Blaine.

"It was very nice of you to send it. And while I appreciate your generosity, I am afraid that I must point out I hold the ownership papers regardless of who bought him which makes him mine and I don't appreciate you barging in and intimidating him."

"Don't tell me you are one of those people that believe slaves should be extended common courtesies? I would hate to think that all of his training is going to waste." The mans eyes had narrowed, becoming calculating. "Goodness knows I know a few people that would pay a pretty penny to fuck a young, pretty thing like him."

Kurt grit his teeth and swallowed back the nasty words he wished he could throw at the man. They did not need the trouble, he told himself forcefully. "The only common courtesy I believe in is the courtesy to leave other people's property alone," he said smoothly, with a small smile. It took heroic effort, but was worth it when he saw the man relax. Kurt forced a small laugh. "And you already paid a pretty penny to give me the rights to fuck him and I've never been good at sharing, so please, let us go downstairs. I'll pour you a drink while you wait for my father. He should be home any minute."

The man laughed. "Fair enough, boy, fair enough."

Kurt smiled and extended his arm towards the hallway, indicating that the man should go on ahead. As the man moved into the hallway, Kurt's eyes met Carol's. Worry lines were etched deep around her eyebrows and her lips were pinched together. Kurt purposefully avoided looking at Blaine. He had to get the man taken care of first and he knew if he saw Blaine's face he would completely fall apart. He quickly turned and followed the man out of the room.

**. . .**

Blaine had been terrified when the man had barged into his room. The man had made some filthy comments about what a nice piece of meat his man had managed to acquire. He had said if he had known how pretty Blaine was, he might have kept him for himself and bought Kurt a different slave. He had been reaching out to touch Blaine when Carol had come rushing in.

His first response when Kurt had arrived had been relief. Despite himself, he trusted his Master to keep him safe from the intruder. The man's comment, '_goodness knows I know a few people that would pay a pretty penny to fuck a young, pretty innocent like him,' _had made him want to crawl in a hole and never come back out. But when Kurt had laughed, when he said, '_you already paid a pretty penny to give me the rights to fuck him,' _a piece of him died. A piece he hadn't even known had survived Sebastian's torture. The piece that wanted to believe in the good of people. The piece that had trusted Kurt to be different than Sebastian had told him his Master would be. Sebastian's voice haunted him again, _you will never be anything more than a good fuck to anyone ever again. You are worth nothing more than the pleasure you bring your Master. Never aspire to be more unless you like pain._

It was several hours later and his Master had not come by. Carol had stopped in before going to bed to check on him. He did not speak or even look at her. The clock on his bedside table told him it was 2 am. As he stared at the red numbers, he realized what he had to do. He did not want to live this way. Maybe if he was actually being used for what he was trained for, it would be more manageable, give him purpose. Even as that thought crossed his mind, though, he was disgusted. Purpose? That was what his life had come to? He craved purpose in the form of being abused, doing sexually depraved acts against his will? No. He gathered what little spirit he had left, whatever scraps of pride hadn't been completely torn away by Sebastian, and he found the courage, the strength to get up. He snuck downstairs, careful to be quiet and moving slowly in the unfamiliar house.

It didn't take him long to locate the kitchen. He padded silently over to the counter, staring at the gleam of the metal handles of the steak knives, neatly stored in their block. With a hand that was shaking slightly, he reached out and grasped the handle of one of the larger knives and pulled. It was the carving knife. He stared at the blade, a blessed numbness seeping through him as he twisted the knife just enough to watch the weak light coming through the window dance along the blade. His mind was finally peaceful, quiet.

He pressed the tip of the blade to his left wrist, at first cutting a shallow line, watching in fascination as the blood dripped down his arm and on to the floor. The bright red river was striking against the paleness of his skin, the droplets hitting the white tiles at his feet painting a grotesque picture.

Upstairs, Kurt knocked softly on Blaine's door. He hadn't talked with him because he just didn't know what to say. But he couldn't sleep. He had to make sure that Blaine was okay. He slid the door open.

Blaine cut another line, parallel to the first one but deeper. They were vertical cuts. He would just keep cutting deeper until every last drop ran down his arm and to the floor. Tonight, the pain would be over. He would find peace, the only peace available to him.

Padding quietly across the floor, Kurt was nearly to Blaine's bed when he realized Blaine wasn't there. His eyebrows rose. The bathroom door had been open, so he knew Blaine wasn't in there. He should be happy that Blaine had left his room, even if it was at 2:20 in the morning, but instead dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. He just knew something was wrong. Quickly, he turned and, as quickly and quietly as possible so as to not wake his parents, he hurried downstairs.

As Kurt approached the kitchen, he saw Blaine standing in front of the window. He couldn't make out much except his shape. He reached out his hand and flipped the switch on the wall to turn on a small lamp.

Blaine jumped and Kurt saw panic flare on his face. He opened his mouth to reassure him when he saw the knife and the blood. "Oh my God!" he rushed towards Blaine, but the younger boy stepped back and brought up the knife, holding it in front of him. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks as he realized that the boy just might stab him.

Kurt stepped back and brought up his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

_Ha! _Blaine thought. _Not so tough now. Who has the control now? Who is the Master now?_ As much as he wanted to throw the taunts at the older boy, he couldn't get them past the lump in his throat. He was not a violent person. The thought of stabbing another person made him feel sick. No, no, he would just stab himself. He would end this. He turned the knife in his hands until the point was directed towards himself and then, with both hands, he swiftly drove the blade towards his own throat.

The blade was only halfway towards its destination when Kurt lunged forward. Wrapping his hands around Blaine's grip on the knife, he used all of his weight to force the blade down, towards the ground. Blaine struggled and in Kurt's desperation to get the knife away, he dug his fingertips into the wounds Blaine had made on his wrist. Blaine cried out in pain and loosened his grip. Kurt wrestled the knife away and threw it to the ground, away from them. It skittered and spun across the floor as Blaine dropped to his knees, bending forward until his forehead touched the ground. He just kept thinking to himself that he couldn't even kill himself properly. He wasn't even good enough to manage that.

Kurt dropped to his knees beside Blaine and sank down to sit on his ankles. His mind was whirling. The boy had just tried to _kill himself_. Kurt felt so helpless. Everything had seemed like too much to handle before, but now the enormity of the current situation crashed into Kurt, leaving him feeling stunned, unable to think through anything, unable to move. He put out one hand to brace himself as he swayed. His fingers came into contact with something sticky. He raised his hand and almost fainted when he saw the blood staining his palm and fingertips.

It took only a few moments of staring at the blood, though, before he pulled himself together and jumped into action. He opened a drawer to his left and pulled out a dish towel. Grabbing Blaine by the shoulders, he pushed him upright and grabbed his arm, winding the towel tightly around the wounds. He wanted to call 911, but he didn't know what they would do to a slave that had tried to kill themselves. He heard short, high pitched whines, like a dog in pain. It took him a moment to realize the sound was coming from his own throat. He reached up to wipe at the wetness he could feel on his cheeks when he remembered the blood on his hands. At that point, his mind simply shut down as he clutched Blaine's arm to his chest.

Blaine stared silently at Kurt. As he had wrapped his arm, Blaine could see what looked like tears pouring down the other boy's face. He figured it had to be a trick of the light. Kurt shouldn't be crying, he should be angry. Blaine had tried to die, tried to escape him. Then Blaine heard the high pitched keening coming from Kurt, saw his shoulders began to shake. The older boy pulled Blaine's arm to his chest and began to rock back and forth as sobs shook his whole body.

In that moment, Blaine forgot all about slaves and Masters. He forgot about the circumstances that had brought them to where they were. All of his attention focused on this boy that was obviously hurting. Tentatively, he reached out and put his hands on the crying boy's shoulders.

Kurt looked up sharply at the touch, surprised. What he saw in Blaine's face, though, made him pause. He had never seen anything but fear, pain, and resignation in Blaine's face before that moment. Now, though, he saw concern, caring. One person responding to another person's pain, nothing more and nothing less. Slowly, hesitantly, Kurt shifted closer to Blaine as tears continued to make silent rivers down his cheeks.

As Kurt shifted closer, Blaine wrapped his arms around his shoulders, drawing him into a hug, ignoring the burning pain in his left arm. As Kurt's head contacted Blaine's chest, the sobs intensified. Blaine was afraid the boy's whole body would shake apart, which caused him to tighten his grip on Kurt even more.

"I... I'm n-no good at this," Kurt choked out, his words barely intelligible. "I h-have... no, no ex-experience. Nev-never even ki-kissed anyone before l-last week and y-you're a mess and I j-just, I wa-wanna make it b-better but I don't, don't know how to f-fix it and you, you hate me so much you'd rather... you'd rather _die_ then be n-n-near m-me." Kurt brought his head up and caught Blaine's eyes, "Please, please j-just, just t-tell me what to do. How do I help you?" His voice gained strength as he spoke, becoming less tremulous but also taking on a desperate edge, "How do I make this better? Please. Please. I want you to live. I want you to be happy again. I'll do anything. Anything at all. Except let you die. I can't let you die. Please, don't," Blaine cut him off by pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Blaine wanted to forget, wanted to drown in the kiss. His Master was crying and begging Blaine to not give up on his life, to fight to be happy again. It was too good to be true, but he so desperately wanted to believe in it. He had even been his Master's very first kiss. His own first kiss had been stolen by Sebastian. As the memory floated into his thoughts, Blaine pulled back from Kurt.

Blaine didn't know it, but his face looked stricken, his eyes haunted and Kurt felt another piece of his heart break. He pulled away from Blaine, "I'm sorry."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, confused. Kurt unwrapped the towel to look at the wounds on Blaine's arm. Thankfully, it looked like the bleeding had almost stopped. Gently, he took Blaine's other hand and pulled him to his feet. Then he carefully broke all contact and walked away, motioning for Blaine to follow him and praying that he would lunge for another knife. Blaine followed him upstairs to the bathroom where Kurt pulled out first aid supplies. He cleaned and bandaged Blaine's arm. Then, he walked into Blaine's room. Blaine followed him in and Kurt told him good night.

As Kurt walked past Blaine to leave, Blaine spoke softly, "What are you sorry for?"

It took Kurt a moment to realize what Blaine was referring to. "Everything." He was going to leave it at that, but was surprised when Blaine pushed the issue, asking what he meant. Kurt suddenly felt exhausted and completely and totally numb. Quietly, in a voice devoid of energy or emotion, he explained, "I'm sorry you are forced to be here. I am sorry for everything you went through. I'm sorry that you will never know how wonderful and perfect a real relationship with someone you love can be. I am sorry you are," his voice broke and he had to take a deep breath before he could continue, "you are going to be forced to deal with me for the rest of your life. I'm sorry you hate your life so much you would rather not live at all. And I am sorry that I ever touched you. I promise to never do so again."

With that he turned and practically ran out of the room. As he pulled the door closed behind him, the tears began to fall again. Kurt's chest hurt and he had felt something break inside of himself in that room, something he didn't think would ever be repaired. This was going to be his life from now on. Wanting to comfort Blaine, to hold him, to tell him it would all be okay but having to keep himself away. The stricken look on the younger boys face when Blaine had pulled back from the kiss had been the last straw. Kurt never wanted to see that look again. Maybe after awhile Blaine would learn to trust that he really would never be touched again. Maybe that would be enough to give him some peace. Kurt curled up on the floor outside Blaine's door, determined to keep watch, to make sure he didn't hurt himself again.

Just before dawn the next day, Kurt eased Blaine's door open. After watching him for a few minutes a reassuring himself that the boy was both well and sleeping, he slipped downstairs. His dad would be up in about an hour and he didn't want him to find him sleeping on the floor in the hall. He didn't want to have to answer any questions about last night. Not today. So he washed and put the knife away, cleaned the blood off the floor, threw away the paper towels, and took out the trash to hide the evidence before slipping quietly into his own room. Carol didn't have to be to work until two, so Blaine would be okay until then. Within minutes of dropping his weary body onto his bed, he fell into an exhausted but fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

TV Shows » Glee » **Breaking the Chains**

Author: Tygee

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 5

Rated: M - English - Hurt/Comfort/General - Reviews: 57 - Published: 01-17-13 - Updated: 05-26-13

id:8917820

**I know it has been a while- sorry! I have an internship, plus classes and work. And on top of all of that it turns out my 10 year old sister needs heart surgery. So yeah, it's been a hard semester. But here is the next chapter- it's the longest I've ever written for any of my stories. Hopefully you like it!**

The next day, Blaine woke really late. Sitting up, he wiped at his face and then flinched at the pain in his arm. How has life gotten so screwed up? He looked over at the calendar tacked to the wall and began to laugh. He sounded a bit hysterical. Botched suicide one day, 15th birthday the next. Taking a deep breath, he quieted. That's when we noticed the box wrapped in bright red paper sitting on his night stand. Slowly, he reached out and picked it up. He carefully removed the paper. He opened the box and found an I-Pod,headphones, and a note. He opened the note.

_Blaine,_

_I don't know much about you, but I know that when life is too hard for me, music is my savior. I've loaded some of my favorites on here. If you want anything different, just ask. If you need anything at all, just ask. Please._

_I feel strange saying Happy Birthday, considering, but I will do my best to make sure your fifteenth year brings you more peace than your fourteenth._

_~Kurt_

He turned the I-Pod over in his hands as tears began to fall. He thought about Kurt clutching his bloody arm to his chest, sobbing. He remembered the other boy's words, _'I am sorry you are going to be forced to deal with me for the rest of your life. I'm sorry you hate life with me so much you would rather not live at all.' _This boy- because really he was just a boy- seemed just as lost as he did. He thought about what Kurt had said last week when he pointed out the odds of every person he could possibly have been gifted to being as awful as the people buying slaves. People who buy slaves want to be Masters, but Kurt- well, Blaine was beginning to think that Kurt really was just a boy trying to figure out what to do with the craziness that came into his life. Blaine was making his life harder, he had caused Kurt to cry, and Kurt gave him presents anyway.

He wiped the tears off his cheeks and plugged the headphones into the I-Pod. He then opened the playlist titled "Kurt's favorites," and pressed play.

**. . .**

The next day, Blaine opened his door to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and almost tripped over a pile of something just in front of his door. Startled, he exclaimed, "What the hell?"

The pile shifted and Blaine stepped back, confused.

Kurt sat up and blinked, trying to wake up. Peering up, he saw Blaine standing over him, staring down at him. He watched as Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it again, head turning away. Kurt sighed, "Can you just say what you want to say? Please?" He really was too tired to play games.

Blaine's gaze swung back to Kurt's face. "Why are you in the hall?" he asked hesitantly. He just woke up himself and wasn't thinking very clearly.

Kurt didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer. _I've been sleeping in the hall outside your door every night making sure you don't try to stab yourself again _didn't seem like the best response.

Kurt crawled out of his sleeping bag and stood. A moment later, he saw Blaine's expression change. Where it had been confused and wary, his face now showed regret and concern.

"You... you're watching over me. Making sure I don't..." he let his voice trail off. Reaching a hand towards Kurt, he was surprised when Kurt shied away from the touch. He let his hand drop, confused again.

"I just want to make sure you are okay. That you are safe."

"Why?" Suddenly, the answer to that simple question seemed massively important and he held his breath waiting for Kurt's response.

Kurt shifted on his feet, uncomfortable. "It's my responsibility. I am responsible for you." Pain washed through Blaine at the answer. He was just a burden that Kurt was being forced to carry.

"I understand," Blaine said, "But I'll do better. I'll take care of myself so you won't have to."

"Blaine," Kurt started. "I," but Blaine had walked around him and softly closed the bathroom door.

Kurt sat down on the floor, his back against the bathroom door. On the other side, Blaine slid to the floor and leaned against the door as well. They sat that way for over an hour, Kurt holding vigil over Blaine and Blaine crying out the pain of the last few months. Finally, Blaine stood. He went to the bathroom and washed his face and hands. He stopped when he saw Kurt sitting on the floor, his head resting on his knees, asleep.

He had meant what he said. He would do better. He would take care of himself. But for tonight, he could maybe take care of his Master. Walking forward, he shook Kurt's shoulder gently. Kurt jumped, wildy looking around.

"It's okay," Blaine whispered. "But, please, come with me." Ever so gently, he tugged on his arm and Kurt stood. He then walked into his room and motioned for Kurt to follow. After a moment's hesitation, he complied. Blaine turned back the covers on his bed, slid to the far side, and patted the empty space beside him.

Kurt shook his head as he watched Blaine. Blaine studied the other boy's face more closely and was startled to find that the expression in his eyes was fear. What Kurt could possibly be aftraid of, Blaine couldn't imagine, but he tried to be reassuring, "You want to keep an eye on me and I want you to get some sleep. So I am offering a compromise." His hands shook as he waited for Kurt's answer, knowing that he was way out of line, acting as if his Master had to accommodate anything for him.

Kurt nodded, his exhaustion evident. "Okay. But, but I won't touch you. At all. Okay?"

Blaine couldn't quite place the emotion he saw flitting across Kurt's face, but whatever it was made his heart constrict. He nodded.

"Okay," Kurt said wiith a firm nod. He then crawled into bed as far from Blaine as he could get and turned his back to the younger boy. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.

**. . .**

The next morning, Carole was looking for Kurt. She knocked softly on Blaine's door and, used to Blaine's hesitation to speak unless spoken to, she cracked the door open, "Can I come in?"

To her surprise, Blaine pulled the door open. He looked in her eyes for a moment before dropping his gaze. Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that he had promised Kurt to get better, he spoke. "Good morning, Mrs. Hummel."

Carole stared at him for a moment. Then, giving herself a small shake, she responded. "Good morning, Blaine. I was wondering if you had seen Kurt this morning. I can't seem to find him."

Blaine panicked for a moment before he got himself under control. He didn't know how she would respond to Kurt sleeping in his bed, but he couldn't hide Kurt in his own house. He stepped back, allowing Mrs. Hummel an unimpeded view of the room. "He is sleeping. He did not get much sleep last night."

Blaine missed the sharp look Carole gave him. If he had seen it, he might have realized what he had just inadvertantly implied. As it was, Carole said nothing, resolving to talk with Burt before calling a family meeting. "Yes, well, I will be leaving for work soon. When he wakes up, please tell him I left a grocery list on the table. I would appreciate it if he could run to the store for me. I hope you have a wonderful day." With that, she turned and left.

**. . .**

That night, Carole called a family meeting. Kurt had a good idea about what it was about. Blaine had said she didn't look happy when she found him in his bed.

"Kurt, I know this situation has been really hard. It is certainly highly unusual. But we thought that... We don't know if you are really at a point in your life where you are prepared to be engaging in the kind of behaviors that Blaine has been..." Carole trailed off, looking perplexed.

Anger flared, brought on by his lack of sleep, his frustration with his inability to do anything about what was happening, and a deep fear for Blaine. "Trained for? That is what you were trying to say, right? That at 16, I am not old enough to be having sex with my 14 year old- I'm sorry, _15_ year old now, trained in the art of sex, sex slave. You know, I think you are one hundred percent right. Good thing that I am not a complete jerk and am therefore not having sex with him. I slept in his bed last night because he insisted after finding me asleep on the floor outside his room, where I have been sleeping for the last week ever since I found Blaine slicing his wrists open in our kitchen in the middle of the night."

Several moments of silence ensued. "Why would you not tell us?" Burt demanded.

"I was afraid that you might decide that Blaine needs more help than I can give him and send him away."

"Oh, honey. He does need more help than you can give him. But we're not going to send him anywhere. Why don't we just bring in a therapist? We'll make sure to get a female and she can meet with Blaine here."

"I don't know the laws about slaves. Would I be in trouble if they found out I wasn't treating him like a slave? What if we can't find a therapist that will treat one?"

Burt glanced at his wife, concerned. Then he stepped forward and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'll look into it. We'll do everything we can to make sure everyone is safe. Blaine is part of this family now, do you hear? And we take care of family."

Kurt hugged his father tight, grateful that he had such accepting parents. He knew a lot of people didn't. "Thank you," he whispered.

**. . .**

I was wary about meeting with a therapist, but I had promised Kurt to try. He said that the woman had done a lot of work with slaves in the past and specialized in helping people work through trauma. So I took a deep breath and walked into Burt's home office where the therapist was waiting for me.

"Hello, Blaine. Why don't you take a seat," she gestured to a chair about two feet from her own. I complied and, after I was seated, I shifted uncomfortably as the therapist's gaze travelled from the top of my head to my feet and back again. "So, you trained with Sebastian?"

I jerked at the mention of his name. _You may think you hate me. But by the time you spend a week with your master, you'll realize that I'm the best friend you will ever have. I'll teach you everything you need to know to survive in your new life._ I nodded my head as I tried to banish his voice.

"My brother's best friend went to school with him. He trained my brother's slave. He does a good job with the sex training, but could use a little work on the psychological end. Some people's minds are weaker than others. You push too hard and they become neurotic. Not at all a pleasant trait in a slave. From what I gather, that is the problem in your case. So we are going to do some work on helping you be a bit more relaxed and comfortable with your new life situation. Being obedient is one thing, but acting like a scared puppy who has been kicked one too many times is a completely different thing. Now, your master may ask about how therapy is going. A bit of advice- keep your answer short. Tell him its going fine. In my experience, masters who seek counseling for their slaves don't want to deal with all the messy details. They just want their slave to act less crazy. Do you understand?"

I nodded but I actually didn't understand at all. Not really. Was this what Kurt had in mind when he suggested counseling? Did he just want me to act less crazy so the family would be more comfortable? Was this woman going to actually help him, or was this going to be like Sebastian all over again? I don't know if I can live though more training.

"So far, you have done just fine. I'm going to lay down the ground rules. There are only two. You do not speak unless spoken to, just like with your master and you do as I say. In this way, I can observe how you react. I can then help you to make your body language look more natural, less nervous. By the time we finish, your actions will have more fluidity as you become less hesitant and show less fear when responding to your Master."

Oh, God, oh, God. What was happening? That is all I could think as the session proceeded. The woman was less cruel than Sebastian. They did not go nearly as far sexually as Sebastian had, but anything at all was too much as far as I was concerned. Her focus was more on how fast I responded to what she said, how rigid my body when she asked me to do things, my facial expressions. I grit my teeth and beared it, though, although I really have no idea how. After an hour and a half of this, she announced that the session was at an end. She reminded me that Master's never wanted the "messy details" because they didn't want slaves to bring unpleasantness into their lives then told me she would be back the next day.

When Kurt asked me how it had gone, I mumbled something about it being fine and continued past him into my room. He asked me if I would be coming downstairs for dinner. I had been doing so for the last week, ever since that first night that he slept in my bed. I shook my head. I couldn't deal with people tonight. He looked concerned but he nodded and told me he would bring food up.

The next three days went by the same way. Each time I went to meet with the therapist, I wondered how I was going to make it through the session. How I could stand to have the woman's hands touch me, even if it was only my chest, while forcing the tension out of my body so that I looked calm. How I could stand to kiss her when commanded, without hesitating, keeping my face blank and my body relaxed. But each time, I survived it. I continued to eat meals in my room. Kurt was sleeping in his own room again. I had told him the first night after I met with the therapist that I was okay. I promised him I wouldn't hurt myself, said that he had to trust me eventually. I just couldn't stand to have him there, to make small talk as we settled in to sleep. Not only were the therapist visits reminding me of Sebastian, bringing up terrible memories, but somehow I felt like I was betraying Kurt every time I came into contact with the woman. Which was absurd- Kurt was the one that had asked me to go to the damn sessions.

It was Friday- the fifth and final session for this week. I had barely shut the door behind myself when she ordered me to kneel. I did so without thought and she smiled. "Good job. You didn't hesitate. You look respectful but you are not cowering." She rose and walked towards me. I wanted so badly to curl into myself, to pull away from her as she stopped with her feet close to my knees, putting the V of her legs mere inches from my face. But, remembering her lessons, I kept my face blank and didn't flinch.

At just that moment, the door behind us flew open. I flinched, but did not turn. I would stay kneeling as I had been told until I was told I could move.

"What the hell?" Finn said. "Who are you?"

The therapist told me I could rise, so I did, facing the door but keeping my head down. The therapist then spoke to Finn. "My name is Marie. And you?"

"Finn. I was looking for Kurt."

Suddenly, Finn pitched forward slightly as Kurt caught him in a bear hug from behind. Unexpectedly, I felt something that was suspiciously close to jealousy tighten my stomach. Finn turned and practically lifted Kurt off the ground.

"I didn't think you were going to be back until tomorrow! I'm so glad you're back though. It's been crazy."

"I missed you too, Kurt," Finn responded with an affectionate smile. Pain spread through my chest. A boyfriend maybe?

Marie cleared her throat and Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry! Finn, this is Blaine. I'm sure Carol has mentioned him to you? And this is Marie, his therapist. We are interrupting their session."

"Blaine's therapist?" Finn's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, suddenly looking decidedly threatening. Blaine scrambled backwards, terrified. The boyfriend obviously didn't like the thought of sharing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Finn, what is wrong with you?" Kurt asked, his voice higher than normal, indicating his distress.

"What is wrong with me is that when I opened this door Blaine was kneeling on the floor with this woman looking down at him. Her belt buckle was practically touching his face." Finn's angry gaze turned back to Marie. "What the hell kind of therapy are you practicing, lady?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed dangerously as his gaze moved from Blaine's terrified features to the woman's haughty ones. "I would answer the question if I were you," he warned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have treated many slaves. I am simply teaching him how to follow commands without showing fear. It will reduce tension in the home and make everything more enjoyable for everyone involved."

Kurt's voice became quiet and deeper than normal. "It was your job to help him work through the damage training did to him emotionally, not cause more damage through more training. You are going to get the hell out of my house and never come back, before I decide to do some training of my own and teach you how to be a decent human being." When the woman did not immediately move, he strode forward, grabbed her arm, and began dragging her to the front door. Finn quickly grabbed her bag and followed them. As Kurt opened the door and shoved the woman out, Finn tossed the bag after her, hitting her squarely in the butt. She stumbled and fell to her knees as Kurt slammed the door behind her.

Kurt leaned his forehead against the door, bracing himself with his hands on either side of his head, breathing hard.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Finn asked. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and laid it on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shrugged him off and began to pace.

"I brought that woman in here to help him. And instead she's done God knows what."

"You couldn't have known, Kurt."

Kurt swung around to face Finn. "This is the fifth session this week. The _fifth._ She has been closeted with him in that room for over 6 hours in the last five days. Do you know how much damage she could have done already? To someone who is already so fragile..." his voice broke as tears welled.

"Hey, hey," Finn said, wrapping Kurt in a hug.

I watched all of this from the doorway of the office. Unable to watch more, I slipped quietly toward the stairs, hoping neither of the men would notice.

Finn pulled back from Kurt as he caught sight of me. When he started speaking to me, I froze. "Hey, dude. I just want to let you know that we all have your back. You're one of us now and anyone who messes with one of the Hudson-Hummels deals with all of us. So, you know, if someone is doing something you don't like you just have to speak up. Okay?"

I stared at him, unsure of what to say. He was obviously waiting for a response, so I nodded. I then quickly went up the stairs, needing to be alone. I had to get my head around the idea that Kurt had someone else in his life. It somehow had never occurred to me to wonder about that.

...

As I watched Blaine scurry up the stairs, pain crawled through my chest. I had failed to protect him. Again. I sighed. I would give him some time to think and then I would go talk to him, try to find out what damage the therapist had done.

After we finished eating later that evening, I put a plate of food together to take up to Blaine. As I climbed the stairs, I tried to think of what to say, but I didn't even know where to start. I had asked Blaine to see the therapist and then Blaine had most likely been abused by the woman. The worst part was that, while I had thought we were making progress, Blaine didn't trust me enough to tell me what was happening in the sessions.

I knocked on Blaine's door and, after waiting a few moments, I eased it open. Walking in, I averted my gaze as I realized Blaine was sitting on the side of the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you weren't dressed." God, did the boy have to be so hot?

"It's okay," Blaine responded. Standing, the boy took the plate of food from him and set it on his nightstand. "Thank you."

I looked into Blaine's eyes, determined not to let my gaze roam any lower. "Are you okay?" I asked, worry clouding my thoughts.

Suddenly, Blaine was kissing me, his hands on my shoulders. It took only a moment for shock to give way to desire. Heat flared through me. I brought a hand up and threaded my fingers through Blaine's hair. My other hand settled on the boy's hip. His tongue darted into my mouth and my fingers tightened as my blood quickly began traveling south. I rocked my hardening member against Blaine without even noticing that I was doing it. I slid the hand resting on his hip until my arm was slanted across Blaine's lower back. Our kiss became more demanding.

Blaine moaned as I rocked my hips harder. The sound brought me to my senses. I eased back, pressing one last closed mouthed kiss to Blaine's lips before breaking contact entirely. The boy looked dazed and my body screamed at me to kiss him again. Kissing him had been heavenly. My words came out hoarse, "Why did you do that?"

Blaine turned his head away, staring at the ground, not answering. Gently, I put two fingers under his chin and pulled his head back around, patiently waiting until his eyes met mine again. He whispered something so quietly I couldn't understand the words. "What was that? Come on, you can tell me anything."

This time, the words were just loud enough for me to catch. "I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me? I'm not going anywhere."

"Finn. He... well, he... if I were you're boyfriend, I certainly wouldn't like the idea of a... a," he couldn't get the words past his lips. Thinking of himself as a sex slave was bad enough- but to say it out loud was too awful.

I stared at him, uncomprehending, for several long moments before I realized what he meant. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Finn and I aren't, I mean, he's my brother! Carole's son. When my dad married Carole, he became my step-brother."

"Oh," Blaine replied, a blush staining his cheeks prettily. "I'm sorry, I just thought," his voice trailed off in embarrassment. I realized that he had been jealous. The thought caused dangerous emotions that I dared not look at too closely to swirl through me.

"It's fine. My fault. I should have explained who he was. I, I've never dated anyone. I was telling you the truth when I said you were my first kiss."

Blaine nodded, but the blush remained. For a moment, I allowed myself to admire the color that extended all the way from his impressively muscled chest. Then I jerked my attention back to his face. "Blaine, do you want to talk about whatever happened with Marie?" I made my voice as gentle as possible, although I had to fight not to snarl when saying the woman's name. If she'd been a man, I would have beat his face into a bloody pulp.

"She... she had me take off my shirt. She touched my chest, had me touch hers. She had me kiss her a couple times. Mostly, though she gave me commands like kneel, stand, crawl, and lectured me on not showing fear or stress."

The thought of that woman touching him and making him touch her made me want to break things. The thought of him being made to crawl, though, made my throat ache as I fought back tears. It was so simple an act, but so humiliating. "If anyone ever tells you that you have to touch them or that you have to crawl," my voice broke on the word. I tried again, "To crawl, you are to tell them that your Master has forbidden it and they can discuss it with me. I do not want you to see me as your superior, but you can use my supposed role as a shield with outsiders."

"You know the worst part of all of this?" Blaine asked, his voice so quiet I had to lean closer to hear him. "Sebastian, Marie- they have trained me to give over all control to my Master. I am not allowed to want anything for myself. But you don't tell me what to do and I don't know how to ask for anything. So I don't do anything. Everything just happens around me."

I realized what I needed to do. It wasn't enough to simply not impose my will on the boy. I needed to switch our roles, teach Blaine what it meant to be in control again. This coming weekend would be perfect, I decided. Carole was going to DC with Dad and Finn had plans too, so the house would be empty almost all weekend. Blaine would have free reign of the house without having to worry about running into anyone. I would explain to Blaine on Friday that, for the weekend, his wish was my command.

**As usual, if you review, I will send you the beginning of Ch 5 as soon as the beginning is written (I've already started it!). Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far- it makes me want to write faster :-) I will certainly try to get chapter 5 up in less time than it took me to post this one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I fixed the formatting problem. So sorry everyone! I don't know what happened. As for the POV changes, I know it's a little confusing but I like the feel it gives the chapter. Emotions are high and Blaine is confused, his mind in chaos and I think the style of this chapter reflects that.**

"For this weekend, we'll switch places. You're in control." I stared, uncomprehending. Kurts jaw tensed, then relaxed again, although it seemed to take effort. "I'll even kneel if it'll make you happy."

As it dawned on me what he was talking about, my jaw dropped. I quickly snapped my mouth shut. "You can't be serious. I can't, I don't know how to..."

"That is the point. You need to relearn some things. Like how to ask for things instead of just hoping someone guesses." My eyes flicked around the room as I shifted my weight from one leg to the other. I could feel panic spreading through my chest and had a strong urge to run. I didn't know where I would go, but... My thoughts were interrupted as Kurt sank down to one knee. Before the other knee made contact with the ground, I grabbed him under one arm and yanked upward. "Do not kneel," I said quickly, my voice sharp. I never wanted to see him on his knees, unless he- I cut the thought off before it even fully formed. Kurt was looking at me, a small smile playing on his lips. That's when I realized I had just given him an order. My eyes widened but before I could really begin to panic again, Kurt spoke.

"I'm glad that you still know how to make demands, even if you have to be pushed into them." Surprised, I stared at him for a few moments. Then a feeling ran through me that I couldn't describe. I wanted to rise to the challenge, to take the control being offered. I wanted it so bad I could taste it. My brow arched. "If we've switched places, you shouldn't be pushing me into doing anything." Kurt's eyebrows rose dramatically. Then he nodded, conceding the point. His eyes dropped to focus on a point on my chest. My focus moved to his lips as his tongue darted out. They glistened wetly, making me want to trace them with my own tongue. I jerked back as I realized I had been leaning toward him. He was giving me the control, letting me do whatever I want, and all I could think about was kissing him. What the hell is wrong with me?

I spun around and went to sit on the edge of my bed with a sigh. After a couple of minutes Kurt gingerly sat down a few feet from me. I glanced at him, then went back to watching my hands. "I... Training... We learned that sex is... sex can be really, really painful. But sometimes we got to experience more than that. It was the only kind of pleasant anything we were allowed. None of us had any idea how long the training was going to go on. It felt like forever. So I... there isn't anything I am more afraid of than sex. But there also isn't anything I crave more. I hate that. I hate it but I can't... it doesn't stop me from wanting the pleasure so bad it hurts. I don't know how to get pleasure any other way any more. Everything scares me. Everything," my voice broke as I felt tears begin to slide down my cheeks.

A few moments later, Kurt was kneeling on the floor in front of my feet. "Maybe if you tried thinking less and just did something? Just do the first thing that comes to mind, follow your instincts, don't think, just take control." I stared down at him. The sight of Kurt kneeling in front of me caused a small shiver to travel down my spine. His tongue once again darted out to wet his lips and I had to bite back a groan as my blood quickly travelled south. "Don't think about your answer, just respond with the first thing that comes to mind. What do you want to do?" he asked.

I slid off the bed until I was kneeling too. Before I could talk myself out of it, I tangled the fingers of one hand into his hair and pressed my mouth to his. Kurt froze but after a few moments, a small sound came from his throat as he shifted his body closer. I sucked his lower lip into my mouth and he parted his lips slightly in response. A second later, his tongue slipped into my mouth and, as our tongues began to duel, I stopped thinking and just felt. His hair was like silk sliding between my fingers. I trailed my other hand along his back, loving the feel of solid muscle beneath the thin T-Shirt Kurt was wearing. His mouth was hot and his lips soft. I marvelled over the feeling of our tongues sliding together, hot and slick. Needing friction, I pressed my hips to his. Groaning, Kurt pressed back and the kiss became more desperate. With a growl, I grasped Kurt by the shoulders and after tugging him to his feet, I twisted and pushed him down to the bed. His eyes widened in surprise as I crawled on the bed, straddling his hips and leaning down to realign our lips. I reached down to grasp the hem of his shirt, tugging upward as I dragged my lips across his jaw to suckle lightly at the spot just below his ear. When I couldn't get the shirt to go any higher, I pulled back slightly and glanced down, brow furrowed. The frown disappeared, replaced by a playful smile, when I discovered the problem. Leaning down, I ghosted my lips over his and whispered, "Raise your arms babe."

Kurt hesitated and I saw something in his eyes but he lowered his lashes before I could identify what it was. He slowly raised his arms over his head. Moving down his body, I pressed my lips to his exposed stomach. Pushing his shirt up, I dropped kisses on the smooth skin of his torso as it was exposed. When I dragged his shirt up over his head, it got tangled around his forearms. I twisted the fabric, trapping his arms, a sense of power running through me. Fear showed on his face as he tugged at his hands. After only a couple of tugs, he went completely still. I wondered how far Kurt was willing to go before he said stop. I leaned over him, one hand holding the shirt and the other skimming down his side. I was reminded of the night that Kurt had leaned over me and lightly dragged his hand down to my belt. The same fear I could see in his eyes right now I had seen in them then. Fear of doing the wrong thing. I tugged the shirt free and he immediately brought his hands down to his sides. I locked my lips on to his as my hand slid over him intimately. His hips shifted slightly and I smiled against his mouth. Grinding the heel of my hand into the bulge in his jeans, I began to nip, kiss, and lick my way down his chest. When I got to the waistband of his pants, I fumbled to undo the button.

Kurt felt Blaine's fingers undoing the button on his pants and felt the panic he had been fighting intensify. He wasn't ready for this. Making out? Sure, although he worried about Blaine's mental health. But sex? This was not how he had imagined his first time. He couldn't do this. But he had told Blaine he could be in control. No one had listened when the younger boy had said no. No one had cared. Kurt fought down his panic. If it went much further, he would say something, but Blaine wasn't doing anything more than Kurt himself had done to Blaine just a few weeks before. He could do this. For Blaine.

I managed to remove my pants despite the need causing my hands to shake. I heard Kurt suck in a breath as my hand slid under the fabric of his pants. As my hand wrapped around him, my own member pulsed, begging for attention. Shifting slightly so that one of his legs were between mine, I ground myself down on his thigh as my hand continued to pump him and I latched my lips on to one of his nipples. The friction was delicious. I moaned, the feelings of pleasure rushing through me completely obliterating all thought processes. Sliding down his body once more and shoving at his pants and boxers, I freed him. A moment later, I was encasing him in the heat of my mouth. He whimpered and I glanced up to see him shaking his head as his hands held the covers in a white-knuckled grip. But he said nothing and made no move to stop me. I rose above him as he stared up at me, wide-eyed. The sense of power was heady, the idea of someone else at my mercy making me feel invincible. Grabbing Kurt's wrists, I pinned them over his head. The older boy may be taller, but he wasn't stronger. "What's the matter? I can feel how excited you are." Sitting up to get leverage, I moved to hold his wrists in one hand as my other hand slid back down his body. "I can feel how much you want this." My hand fisted around him and his hips bucked slightly in response. "Your body screams for release and you aren't trying to stop me, but you look terrified. I won't hurt you." Blaine let go of Kurt's hands as he moved to a more vertical position.

That's when Kurt realized that, at some point, Blaine had removed his boxers. He slid himself intimately against Kurt. That action, combined with the look in his eyes completely freaked Kurt out and he began shoving on Blaine's chest as he scrambled to get away. His foot made contact with Blaine's lower abdomen, barely missing his more sensitive parts and Blaine growled. Grabbing Kurt's hips, he dragged Kurt back underneath him. He half sat on the older boy's thighs and grabbed hold of his wrists, effectively pinning him.

I stared down at Kurt, trying to figure out why he was freaking out, but the lust pounding through my body made it hard to think. The pain from the kick mixed in with the driving need, confusing me further. My mind kept flashing back to Sebastian, to his taunts, the dark craving for release, the pain. I shook my head. I was in charge now, free to take my own pleasure at will and the feeling was like a drug, dulling my senses, making me mindlessly reach out for the pleasure I craved so badly. Tilting my hips, I forcefully thrust myself against him, hissing at the pleasure that poured through me. Sebastian fought to get away from me and a sense of victory flowed through me as pinned him down. "You're not so brave now are you? Who is the master now Sebastian?"

As Kurt heard Blaine say his trainer's name, he froze, ceasing his struggles to get away. Time seemed to slow as he realized that Blaine didn't know who he was. Blaine continued to speak but Kurt couldn't hear him past the roaring in his ears. His fear turned into pure horror. What kind of hell did a person have to go through to cause this much damage? Time was suddenly moving at the right speed again as pain rocketed through Kurt.

I scissored my fingers and laughed as Sebastian writhed in pain. "Don't follow your own lessons I see. Always be prepared, remember?" I added a third finger and he cried out. "You're lucky I'm bothering at all. How many times did you teach us a lesson about being too ashamed to stretch ourselves out throughout the day, just in case? How many times was our own blood the only lubricant we got?"

The pain was unbelievable, but it was Blaine's words that truly sickened Kurt. He finally managed to get his hands free and, instead of trying to push him away again, he grabbed Blaine's shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. Thankfully, the movement caused Blaine to remove his fingers and throw his hand out to support his weight. Kurt knew he had to get through to him somehow. His kiss was desperate and he began to force words past the lump in his throat in between kisses. "It's Kurt, Blaine. I'm Kurt. Please," he pulled back, "please, please, it's me. Just me. Please don't hurt me. You're safe, God, please, you don't need to do this. You don't need to prove anything. You're in charge. I submit, okay? I submit."

Squeezing my eyes shut, I reopened them to see Kurt pleading with me, heard him ask me not to hurt him. I shook my head at the sudden shift. I had been sure it had been Sebastian under me. At that thought, I froze. Kurt was telling me he submits. Oh God. What had I done? I scrambled away so fast I fell to the floor with a thud. I briefly glimpsed Kurt yanking on a pair of pants before I closed my eyes against the pain washing through me. Curling up, I felt myself begin to shake. It took me a few moments more to realize that the loud sobs I was hearing were being ripped from my own chest. I had brutally attacked Kurt. God, he was going to hate me. In that moment, I hated myself more than enough for both of us. Kurt was suddenly beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head so hard my head hit the floor with a loud thud. I ignored the pain, continuing to shake my head frantically. Kurt slid his hand between my head and the floor. He was saying something, but the high pitched ringing in my ears made it hard to hear. I began to talk, my voice sounding hysterical even to my own ears. "Please, pease don't help me- punish me. I deserve anything you do to me. I'm trained, trained in ten different ways to bring you pleasure and ten more to humiliate myself to make up for my failures. Anything you want from me, anything. I am so sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, just kill me. Just kill me. I am so fucked up. Just let me die."

Kurt, at a loss for how to help him, pressed his lips to Blaine's. He couldn't stand to hear him talk like that. Later, he would probably have a complete nervous breakdown, but for now his sole focus was on helping Blaine. At first, Blaine pushed frantically on his chest in protest but Kurt held on tight, keeping his lips locked on Blaine's, holding the other boy's head with one hand and stroking Blaine's hair soothingly with the other. After a few seconds, Blaine began to respond to the kiss, leaning into Kurt. Kurt knew that this was probably really unhealthy for both of them but he didn't know what else to do. He felt Blaine's hips shift restlessly as the kiss became more desperate.

Blaine pulled back to whisper, "Please, please, tell me what you want me to do. I need," he cut himself off. "Please. I am so sorry. I won't do anything you don't want. Absolutely nothing. I deserve whatever you decide I deserve." Kurt's mind flashed back to the night Blaine had begged him not to stop, not to torture him by leaving him wanting. His heart broke all over again as he realized that Blaine was purposefully leaving himself at Kurt's mercy, letting him choose to give or withhold pleasure as he pleased. If Kurt commanded it, he would leave himself wanting, dealing with the pain because he believed he deserved it. The fact that Blaine was even still aroused was a testament to how twisted his sex drive had become. If Sebastian had been there, Kurt would have happily killed him. As it was, he made one of the hardest decisions of his life and prayed it was the right one for the boy in his arms.

Leaning down, he locked his gaze on to Blaine's to judge his reaction as he rubbed his hand over him intimately. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as his hips jerked up to press harder against Kurt's hand. Gripping him in his fist, Kurt pumped his hand up and down as Blaine's breathing sped up, his hips writhed, his back arched, head tipped back against the floor, and soft moans came sliding past his slightly parted, swollen lips. In other circumstances, the sight would have been incredibly arousing. As it was, Kurt was in complete turmoil. He was doing what he was doing because he knew walking away and leaving Blaine wanting was something Sebastian would do, but all he wanted to do was get away from him as fast as possible. He knew Blaine hadn't meant him any harm, but what he had done had still shaken Kurt to his very soul. It didn't take long until Blaine was shuddering with his release. Kurt got up to get a tissue for Blaine to clean off with. By this time, a blessed numbness had settled in, leaving Kurt detached from his emotions. After Blaine finished cleaning himself, he reached for Kurt. Kurt quickly took a step back, not wanting to be touched. Blaine got the message and pushed himself up until he was kneeling. They remained frozen that way for what seemed like eternity, a twisted tableau.

Finally, Blaine's voice broke the silence with a raw whisper of sound. "I'm sorry, Master." Anger washed through Kurt, chasing out the numbing cold as his blood boiled. "You do NOT get to treat me like that and then go back to calling me Master to make yourself feel better. I know you have been through a lot and you are struggling. I'm not asking anything unreasonable. I have a name. Use it." With that, he stormed out.


End file.
